The Facebook Mishap
by The Singing Harp
Summary: Sequel to Chip Skylark's Misunderstood. Read and review.


**Disclamer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, Facebook, Greyson Chance and MTV. But, the story is mine.

**The Facebook Mishap**

"I know every one of us have different ways of celebrating anniversaries and such, but my story is a little bit twisted…" I sat cross-legged to complete a circle formed by five people.

"It all started yesterday" …

..^..

I woke up at the warmth of the sun touching my skin with its violent rays through my large window. I tried to focus my still droopy eyes to my digital clock, … right, today is Saturday, lazy Saturday that is. It's always like that I do nothing during this time of the week. Oh well, my eyes were caught by the blinking light from my answering machine. I press the button and a left out voice message was heard, I smiled as realized it was from _him_.

"Oi polka, meet me at the usual meeting place. 7:30 today. I have something to tell you and it's really, really important so don't be late."

7:30?

Kyaaaa! I have to hurry.

..^..

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, 21 years old and I'm an artist by the way. A lot of people say that have a bubbly personality, hmm…but I don't know about them. I have a boyfriend named Natsume Hyuuga and gosh I would drool all over the place when I see him, I bet you would too. We've been together for a few months, 2 actually, that is why I'm still not used to his Adonis like appearance. Anyway, so he asked me to meet him today at 7:30 and time check- it's already 7:27, gosh. I just finished taking a bath and I put on a clean, white, loose shirt with short shorts and my flip flops and tied my auburn hair into a messy bun, I still look good right?

..^..

_Oh my handsome Natsume. _Well, the sight of him made me giggle. He was sitting at the far end corner of the café and he was wearing a dark, grey V-neck shirt with white prints and a dark washed denim pants. As I walked towards him though, my heart began to beat faster than the average._ What is it that he wants to talk about? He said it's really, really important. What if he wants to ask me to marry him? He's going to propose? No, he wouldn't, that's too soon. I mean we've been together for just 2 months now. It's not that I don't want to marry him, it's just that I so many plans and getting married isn't one of them. Oh what am I thinking! Maybe that is not it, maybe it's something else. But what could be more important than a proposal?_

"What's with the face polka?" his voice snapped me back to reality. _Smile Mikan_, I mentally slapped myself.

"Erm…you wanna tell me something?"

"You look weird" was his blunt reply, "and yeah, sit down" he said offering me a seat. I sat down and tried to calm myself because I know that right now my face is all twisted from anxiety. "Okay, so, can I…uhm…how do I put this gently…" he placed his forefinger at his chin as if thinking.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Now I'm confused. _Does he…? No, he wouldn't…_

"Can I delete you from my Facebook friends list?" he asked sipping his coffee.

That wasn't what I expected him to say, but…

"WHAT!"

By now all the people in the café were looking at me, they must be thinking 'is that crazy or what?' But I don't care! No, no, no I don't! He wanted to unfriend me in Facebook and I know what that means. Before he could say anything else I ran out and I never looked back.

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me._

But he didn't and right now I don't care. And so I ran and ran, I didn't care where I was going, it didn't matter. _Natsume…my boyfriend of 2 months…he wanted to…_

..^..

Hotaru, my best friend, eating a plaster of crabs- _I don't know what part_- cut me off from my story telling, "And your point is? And why bother introducing yourself?"

"My point is he wanted to break up with me! Why do I have this feeling that you are not interested?" I said twitching my already swollen eyes.

"'Coz I'm not", was her blunt reply.

"Listen, he wants to break up with me and I don't want that, you know I don't".

"Did he tell you that he wants to break up with you?" she looked irritated.

"Well…not in that logic" I fidgeted a little. "He didn't really say that…but I swear! I had a feeling that he wanted to." My eyes started to water again as Hotaru handed me another box of tissue, uninterestedly. "He was indirectly trying to break up with me." I croaked. "I heard Greyson Chance's song '_Un_friend You', he was trying to forget someone and unfriend her, it's just like my story he's trying to forget me and move on."

"You're being paranoid: so much from watching MTV."

"You're not being helpful, at all." I snapped at her.

"Hn…I'm tired baka clean up this mess and I'll prepare the bed."

I was having a sleepover at Hotaru's place for tonight. Well it's just because it was where I ended up after the incident with Natsume, and also because I was too tired to go back home feeling a little groggy. So after I cleaned up a pile of tissue and empty tissue boxes, we were on the bed watching a late night horror movie (Hotaru's choice), when suddenly her phone rang with a scary ringtone (and I freaked out a little since I was so engross with the movie, I thought it was becoming real and someone's out to get me and there was a freaking, scary background music. Hotaru smirked at this).

"Hyuuga what do you want?" she asked using her monotone. My eyes widened at the sound of _his_ name. 'No Hotaru, don't' I mouthed at her as I made some action with my hand going across my neck.

"_Imai have you seen polka? I tried calling her but I think she switched off her mobile."_

"Why don't you try looking at your Facebook friendslist?"

"_Huh?"_

"Bye"

…

"Oh Hotaru! That was weird- but thank you so much!" I hugged her while she was trying to shove me. "I really don't want to talk to him yet." I sniffed, remembering what happened.

"Hn…" was her reply and having nothing else to her, we continued watching the horror movie (which was _very _scary, I was really surprise I didn't peed my pants. Okay that was so gross).

..^..

I didn't slept well last night, mostly because of Natsume and thought of him using Facebook to break up with me, also because of that horror movie. I'm telling you it was one I couldn't handle. And as much I want to share details about it I can't…one, because I'm too tired and two, because all the scariness of it flooding back to my brain again…(gee thanks, now it has all come back to me. Gah! I'm freaking out again). Anyway, so after I was done freshening up, I thanked Hotaru and went back to my apartment.

As I stepped inside I saw a lone figure sitting next to my window, with his crimson eyes complementing his messy raven hair, nonchalantly sipping his tea. _Oh no, it's Natsume. What should I do? _I don't know why but I hurriedly grabbed a knife, which somehow was sitting on a table near the doorway, and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"Whoa, what's up with the knife?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Get out of my place!" I shouted "or I'll call the police and tell them that you broke into my apartment!" I walked closer to him still pointing the knife.

"I have a key, yah know," showing me the duplicate of my apartment key (why did I even give him that?). "What's wrong with you? And where have you been? We still haven't finished our discussion yet."

"NO!" I yelled and dropped the knife.

"What?"

"I don't wanna hear it" I covered my ears and backed away.

"Why are you acting so weird?" he asked confused.

"You're breaking up with me, I know." There goes the waterworks _again _(men I am so tired of this).

"Breaking up with you? What are you talking about?" he stood.

"I…I heard Greyson Chance's song _Un_friend You…" sniff. "you want to unfriend me in Facebook so you can break up with me, isn't that right?" I made the last part more like a shout.

There was silence and then…he chuckled! Yes he did. How could he? "You have watched enough MTV" he's still chuckling. Why do people always say that when I told them about Greyson Chance?

"That is not the point!" I was frustrated. If he wants to end this relationship, then FINE (noooo! It's not fine! I can't take that!).

"Mikan" he started, his voice was deep and he held my shoulders firmly. "I am not…"

_POW_

I punched him. Flat. On his- _overly gorgeous_- face. _Oh gosh, what am I gonna do? _I panicked, of course I did. But then he stood up. "I am not breaking up with you dummy."

"You won't?" I asked unsure. I was unsure: maybe because of his face. I cannot take him seriously when his nose is bleeding. _It's bleeding? Well duh! You punched him hard! _I mentally slapped myself.

"No, I only wanted to unfriend you because it hurts every time I looked at it and we are friends."

_Silence._

Ahhw… How sweet of him. I can't help but smile at it. (Seriously, his nose is bleeding, can you not smile)

..^..

So after I cleaned and tended his bloody (thank goodness not broken) nose, I was me again- totally happy that he didn't really want to break up with me.

"Hey, let's go shopping" he said.

"Sure"

And as we were heading out of my apartment- "You little dummy…" I receive a bonked from my oh-so-sweet Natsume, who was grinning at me.

..^..

"And that was how we celebrated our third month-anniversary," I finished my short story.

"Oh wow! That was so sweet of Natsume-kun!" Anna and Nonoko chorused. Sumire grunted at this while Hotaru continued eating her favorite crab.

**END**

**AN: **Finished! Haha.

Well, this story is actually a sequel to my sister's- _Chip Skylark 's_- story 'Misunderstood'. Hope you understood the plot; it's quite confusing, isn't it? Well, if you didn't understand; leave me a review and I'll definitely explain the story.

For those who understood; congratulations! :)). Leave me a review? It will _without doubt_ make my day.

Love lots,

_The Singing Harp_


End file.
